youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Salvage
"Salvage" is the fourth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 30th of the overall series. It aired on May 19, 2012. Logline While Superboy and Blue Beetle battle Intergang, Nightwing and company try to salvage the soul of a former comrade fallen from grace.(2012-04-27). SEASON TWO. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-04-27. Synopsis A thief is fleeing a store after robbing it. Before he can get far, he is tripped up by an arrow, which then releases knockout gas. Red Arrow then arrives on the scene, and proceeds to collect the stollen money. The manager, having seen everything, offers a reward. Red Arrow says that it isn't necessary, having secretly taken a wad of cash for himself. The manager thanks him, not knowing he has been cheated. Unknown to either of them, Green Arrow is watching from a distance. He contacts someone, telling them the situation is worse than expected. At Star Labs, Adam Strange and company are making the final preparations for the zeta shield. He contacts the Watchtower, telling the League that the shield satellites are in place. Captain Atom gives Strange the go ahead. The satellites are acvtivated, with the new zeta sheild covering the planet. Title Cast and characters |- | rowspan="2"| Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Jeremiah | |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2"| Sportsmaster |- | rowspan="2"| Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | colspan="2"| Jim Harper |- | Grey Delisle | colspan="2"| Whisper A'Daire |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2"| Partner |- | Kelly Hu | colspan="2"| Cheshire |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis Crock |- | rowspan="2"| Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Blue Beetle |- | Scarab | |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2"| La'gaan |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Bruno Mannheim |- | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Michael Trucco | colspan="2"| Adam Strange |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Black Lightning |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="2" | Golem | |- | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper | |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- | colspan="3" | M'gann M'orzz |- | colspan="3" | Norman (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna Continuity * Adam Strange sets up the Zeta-Shield that Sardath was working on in "Earthlings". * Red Arrow is still searching for the real Speedy, which he set out to do in "Auld Acquaintance". He also still hasn't come to terms with the fact that he's a clone, which he also found out about in the same episode. * Superboy mentions the bomb that Aqualad used to destroy Malina Island in "Alienated". * He also mentions Intergang and their M.O. of smuggling alien technology via boom tubes, something he discovered in "Disordered". * Blue Beetle explains the origins of the Blue Scarab, as well as the fate of his predecessor, Ted Kord, but does not elaborate on how he came to possess the Blue Scarab. * Ugly activates the Appellaxians' husks seen in display in "Alienated". * Sphere tries to override the Appellaxian like she did to Infinity-Man in "Disordered". * Red Arrow makes the same "whelmed" pun that Robin did in "Independence Day". * He also alludes to Aqualad's switching sides, as revealed in "Alienated". * As a Valentine's Day treat, Artemis serves Wally his favorite meal: "everything," which was established in "Coldhearted". * Artemis and Wally are still together after the events in "Auld Acquaintance", and are now living together. Trivia Goofs Cultural references * Blue Beetle compares the Scarab to Jiminy Cricket, the Walt Disney version of "The Talking Cricket" created by Carlo Collodi in his 1883 novel The Adventures of Pinocchio. Questions Unanswered questions * How did Jim Harper learn that he was a clone? * Why did Kid Flash quit the hero life? * Is Artemis still part of the Team? * Why did the Light have Ted Kord killed? * What did Superboy mean when he said he could "relate" to the Apellexian husk wanting to "end its pain"? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes